La hermandat oscura
by ElAle
Summary: Un grupo de chavos, su vida da un giro inesperado cuando uno de ellos es un tanto diferente.


Un chamo en New York, sentado en el descanso de las escaleras de emergencia, mirando las calles llenas de crimen, puede oler el maldito hedor de las coladeras abiertas mezclado con la asquerosa actitud ególatra de la gente.  
-Rayos… quiero salir de este esquema y hacer algo grande- Dijo con asco.  
Metió su mano en el bolsillo, saco un pedazo de papel arrugado; Estaba a punto de aventarlo cuando escuchó a alguien que lo llamaba de abajo en la acera.  
-¡Ales, ven carnalito!-  
Inmediatamente reconoció la voz que lo llamaba, Lalo; Uno de sus mejores amigos. Era el típico amigo que siempre era alocado y aventado. Ales se levantó, se guardó el papel de nuevo en el bolsillo mientras entraba por la ventana del apartamento para bajar a recibir a su amigo. Lalo esperaba, mientras volteaba viendo a su alrededor, no quería que alguien lo viera después de haber gritado. Ale bajó, lo miro y mientras le sonreía dijo:  
-Hola hermano, ¿Qué pasó?-  
Cuando Lalo lo miró, esbozó una gran sonrisa y le dijo nervioso  
-Necesito que veas algo hermano, sígueme-  
Lalo camino al lado contrario del que seguía la gente sin esperar a que Ale contestara; Ale se extraño al ver a su amigo tan exaltado y nervioso, pero aún así decidió acompañarlo. lo seguía por atrás ya que el caminaba muy rápido y le costaba seguirle el paso.  
-¡Rápido amigo!- Decía Lalo.  
Ale miraba desde atrás a Lalo y observaba que movía la cabeza, como asegurándose de que nadie los siguiera. Al fin después de caminar por las calles llegaron a una cancha abandonada de Basquetbol, Abandonada porque ya no había cestas para anotar. Lalo se detuvo exactamente en la mitad de la cancha y miro a todos lados, Ales llegó con él y lo miro con el seño fruncido.  
-¿Qué ocurre hermano? ¿Por qué me trajiste a este lugar? Nos van a asaltar- Dijo Ales  
-Quiero que veas algo, es algo completamente diferente a lo que hayas visto antes, ¡romperá todo el orden establecido hermano!  
Ales mirándolo muy consternado le dijo:  
-¿Qué rayos hermano? ¿Te fumaste algo o qué? Vámonos de aquí, Odio este lugar… Si nos matan aquí nadie se va a dar cuenta.  
Lalo hizo caso omiso, mientras daba un paso para atrás.  
-Prepárate carnalito…- Dijo Lalo  
-Rayos hermano, parece que me fueras a violar, ¿Qué rayos vas a hacer? Dijo Ale mientras miraba a su alrededor.  
Entonces un sonido estremecedor se escucho a varias cuadras trás de él, era como si alguien hubiese dejado caer de un décimo un pedazo de Plomo de una tonelada en un suelo de acero. Ale saltó del susto y giró rápidamente la cabeza para identificar el estruendo  
-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!- Dijo Ale.  
Corrió hacía al sonido, valiéndole lo que le iba a mostrar Lalo, Esperaba escuchar los pasos tras de él pero no, después de avanzar 2 cuadras pudo mirar saliendo humo negro de un edificio, el aire empezó a impregnarse de olor a quemado y gasolina, Seguía corriendo sin importar nada, y en ese momento giro la cabeza para asegurarse de que Lalo estuviese bien, pero no lo pudo ver.  
-¡Rayos con ese chavo!- Dijo mientras Ale seguía corriendo.  
Después de correr tanto llegó al lugar, se escuchaban murmullos y de pronto un grito de mujer de esos que te calientan el cuerpo y la garganta del susto. Entonces después de dar otro salto pudo ver, era un camión de pasajeros, estrellado contra el muro de una bodega, le estaba saliendo humo de la parte del pasajero y casi todo el camión estaba lleno de humo, no se veía si había pasajeros; Miró a su alrededor esperando ver a la típica gente morbosa, pero no; La gente y los policías miraban hacía la azotea de un edificio que estaba frente del accidente.  
Ale miro el edificio y los veía; Eran dos personas: Una estaba acostada y la otra estaba sentada de rodillas alado de ella, Lo estaba ayudando. Pero no entendía completamente lo que estaba pasando. La persona que estaba sentada de rodillas se levantó lentamente con la cabeza agachada, dándole la espalda a la gente que lo veía; Entonces Volteó para ver a la muchedumbre, Ale entrecerró sus ojos para verlo. Era Lalo. Ale dio un paso atrás y parpadeo para verlo mejor, pero no era una ilusión; Lalo miró a la gente con el rostro espantado, y procedió a saltar del edificio; La gente soltó un grito.  
-¡NOOOO!-Dijo Ale mientras miraba como Lalo caía de edificio.  
Pero a la mitad del edificio Lalo dejó de caer, y empezó a elevarse por los Aires.  
Ale se llevó las manos a la cabeza, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, sintió nauseas de la emoción.  
Lalo miro a Ale con la misma cara de susto que tenía mientras seguía elevándose lentamente por los aires, Lalo dejó de elevarse lentamente y salió disparado hacia el cielo.  
Ale cayó para atrás, mientras veía como Lalo iba desvaneciéndose con la altura.

Ale se sentó allí mismo donde cayó, Ignoraba a la gente comentando lo ocurrido, algunas decían que no era posible, otras que fue montado. Escuchaba como llegaban las ambulancias, pero él seguía sentado.  
Después de presionar los parpados fuertemente se levantó y se fue caminando de la escena sin decir nada.


End file.
